baldis_basics_in_education_and_learningfandomcom-20200213-history
The Player
Note: DO NOT replace the mystery image with a '''FANON '''made protagonist. The unnamed Protagonist, or mainly the Player, is the main protagonist and only playable character in Baldi's Basics in Education & Learning. They are assumed to be a child, or more specifically, a student of Baldi who was sent by their friend into the school to retrieve seven notebooks while evading the titular antagonist. The protagonist is excellent at quick mental math such as adding and subtracting. However, they fail to solve more complex problems either because those problems are genuinely impossible or they simply cannot understand how to solve them. If the player clicks "HOW TO PLAY", it will show the controls of the game and a story. Appearance The game is played from a first-person perspective, so the protagonist's external appearance is never shown, however, they have the ability to store items, implying access to pockets. They see from slightly below Baldi's eye level, indicating that they are shorter than him by default as they're younger. The Principal of the Thing gives hints that they're a child, as when sending them to detention, he says that they should know better but still insists on telling their parents about what they did, even for a small infraction such as running in the halls. 1st Prize claims to be programmed to desire their image and will chase them relentlessly in a prolonged effort to hug/push them. Curiously, the protagonist's movement lacks view bobbing, potentially identifying that they float as a non-human entity or slide around similar to everyone else. This could also be an oversight on the part of Mystman12. The protagonist is implied to be a human as non-humans are not taken to detention for running in the halls, except Playtime. Story The following has been taken from the "HOW TO PLAY" section. "Oh noes! School is out, but your friend has a problem! He left all his noteboos in school, but doesn't have time to go get them, because if he does he'll be late for eating pracitce. To help him out, you have to go back in the school & find all 7 notebooks for him. It won't be easy though! Baldi loves challenging his students with fun trivia problems whenever he can! Each time you find a notebook, you'll have to answer some questions. Answer all three correctly, and you will earn a prize! Find all 7 notebooks, and then exit the school, to win!" Quest As the protagonist enters the school, they're greeted by Baldi standing in front of 3 hallways and 2 classrooms which each contain a notebook. As soon as the Protagonist views the third question of the second notebook, it shows a distorted math question, as Mystman12 designed the game to fail the third question from the 2nd to 7th notebook. The first notebook doesn’t have that question. After the Protagonist has succeeded to answer all the notebooks, Baldi's voice tells the player, "Congratulations! You found all 7 Notebooks! Now all you need to do is... GET OUT WHILE YOU STILL CAN!" The Protagonist has to escape the school by going through 4 exits. The exits disappear until the fourth exit. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Unseen Category:Unnamed Category:Students Category:Genderless